XM8
The XM8 Prototype is an experimental assault rifle produced by German arms manufacturer Heckler & Koch. It is made entirely from polymers, which allows the weapon to be light as well as durable. It has a rate of fire of 750 rounds per minute, and fires the 5.56x45mm round, which makes the XM8 very effective at medium to long ranges. While not designed with Picatinny rails, the XM8 can fit an XM320 Grenade Launcher to the underside of the handguard, as well as being able to fit optics to the top of the carrying handle using a special adaptor. Battlefield: Bad Company In Battlefield: Bad Company's singleplayer, it's the most commonly used assault rifle by the Legionnaire Mercenaries. It is first encountered as a collectible in Welcome to Bad Company, where the rest of the squad suggests Marlowe looks inside a small house. After that, it can be picked up from dead Mercenaries or in weapon collectible crates. In multiplayer, the XM8 is issued to the Assault kit as an unlockable. It is fully automatic and its stats are seemingly average except for above average accuracy, making the XM8 very balanced. The XM8, like many other Assault Rifles, has open sights. It uses a 50 round magazine, with 150 rounds in reserve, and has a specialized grenade launcher, the XM320, attached to the weapon. It normally takes about 7-8 body shots to kill. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 In Battlefield: Bad Company 2''s single player, it is the first gun the player receives once taking control of Marlowe. Bad Company seems to have adopted it as their primary assault weapon since it is used by Redford and Haggard, and Marlowe in cutscenes. In multiplayer, the '''XM8 Prototype' requires 3000 points to be unlocked for the Assault kit. The XM8 is fully automatic and now has 30 rounds in a magazine. The gun is well balanced, having medium accuracy, above average damage and rate of fire. It has the XM320 grenade launcher attached and a red dot sight or 4x scope can be attached to the weapon. It is very effective at all ranges and remains competitive with SMGs at close range. However, to maintain accuracy, burst firing the weapon manually is recommended, because there is a bit of mild recoil when firing full-auto at range. The recoil of this gun resets before the visual recoil does, especially when using iron sights. Therefore, firing a second burst just before the sights line up again will still hit the target and can give you a higher chance in winning a firefight at medium range. Trivia *The XM8 Baseline Carbine is Marlowe's, Sarge's and Haggard's primary rifle in Battlefield: Bad Company 2, whilst, in Battlefield: Bad Company, it is the M416 for Marlowe and Sarge and the 870MCS for Haggard. *In Battlefield: Bad Company, the XM8 in 3rd person view is completely gray, however, in first person view, it has a two-tone grey and black paintjob. *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, Haggard's XM8 features a red dot sight, but it can't be found anywhere else in the singleplayer campaign. Gallery BFBC_XM8.jpg|The XM8 in Battlefield: Bad Company's multiplayer at Valley Run 700px-XM8_BC2.JPG|The XM8 Prototype in Battlefield: Bad Company 2's multiplayer with 4X Rifle Scope at Isla Inocentes Videos thumb|350px|left External Links *XM8 on Wikipedia Category:Weapons of Battlefield Category:Assault Rifles Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Assault Rifles Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2